coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9720 (18th March 2019)
Plot In the early hours, an unknown assailant climbs the scaffolding outside the factory and tampers with the roof. Working away on Rana's dress, Beth is oblivious to the sabotage taking place however the noise wakes up Gail, who finds Gary up and about at No.8. Rana and Kate awaken on their wedding day. Carla buys a mermaid figurehead for Peter's new boat and is stunned to learn from Johnny that he's leaving this afternoon. Sarah makes a big fuss of Gary in lieu of a proper present as money is so tight. The strikers plan to occupy the factory until Carla gives in. Sally is miffed when she and Gina both make banners to hang from the roof. Emma lets it be known that she has a new man called Kyle, who's her prison pen pal. Imran admits to Rana that he's been to see Saira to make one last attempt to get her to come to the wedding. Carla is unfazed by her striking workers. Kate realises she's pining for Peter and encourages her to catch him before he goes and tell him how she feels. Peter says goodbye to the Barlows and kills a call from Carla before setting off for Southampton with Ken. Imran tells Rana that their mother is softening but needs more time. Rana is gutted that she won't be there but isn't prepared to postpone the wedding for her. Leanne is annoyed when Nick leaves muddy footprints in the flat after an early morning run. The strikers find the factory unlocked and Beth hard at work. Gemma and Emma join the protest. Natalie sends Nick a selfie of Audrey doing her hair in the salon to intimidate him. The protestors turf Beth out of the factory and hold the finished dress to use as a bargaining chip. Beth is hurt when Kirk sides with his colleagues over her. Ken stops off at Freshco for mints and answers Peter's phone when Carla rings. Peter is peeved when he gives away their location and agrees to stay put while she comes to meet them. Kate is willing to delay the wedding if Rana wants to. Rana is torn. Carla gives Peter the mermaid and declares her love for him, begging him to stay and give them another chance. Cast Regular cast *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and roof *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *Freshco car park Notes *The car park at MediaCity studios doubled for the exterior of Freshco. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla is shocked to learn Peter is leaving immediately, so Kate urges her to go after him and tell him how she really feels. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,728,581 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes